


Letters to Alistair - Seeking Forgiveness

by asrundream



Category: Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3674931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrundream/pseuds/asrundream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Warden writes Alistair a letter after the events of Awakening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters to Alistair - Seeking Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> I made very poor choices in my first playthrough.
> 
> This is part of a series of related but standalone short fics.
> 
> Contains spoilers for one possible ending.

Alistair,

I am not meant to be Warden Commander. I am not meant to be a ruler of men.

Can you ever forgive me for the choices I've made? I have done so many terrible things, and so many deaths are on my hands. An entire city lies razed and burning, and an unknown demon is loosed on the world, all because I made the wrong choices. Everything is my fault and my responsibility. Yet all I want is your forgiveness, and to be quietly forgotten. Perhaps it's too late for both. I am, as always, selfish.

Will you even want to look at me once you see the bodies in the streets, Alistair? Can you look at me and love the monster war has made me?

I can't sleep anymore. Every night I hear their screams. So much worse than the darkness, what lies after. Screaming, burning faces. The Keep is what mattered, they say. You've won a great victory. Amaranthine was already lost. Was it? I can't know. I did what was best. Please, please forgive me.

I will never forgive myself, Alistair. Your absolution is the only one I have.


End file.
